This invention is directed toward improvements in aerosol containers.
The invention is more particularly directed toward improvements in mounting a valve mechanism in one end of aerosol containers.
Aerosol containers now known usually have a valve cup, made of thin material, mounted in one end of the cylindrical body of the container. The valve cup is provided with a central opening and an aerosol valve mechanism projects through the opening in the cup into the cylindrical body. Examples of valve cups are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,506 and 3,664,557.
The use of the valve cup can present problems in sealing it to the container and in rigidly mounting the valve mechanism. The seals may leak and the valve mechanism may become loose. To minimize the leakage problem great care must be exercised in crimping the valve cup to the container end. To try to more rigidly mount the valve, the depth of the cup, where it mounts the valve, may be increased, but this can entail an expensive forming operation.